


Sleep Deprivation

by kwlosko



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skype, WONJUNKYUN RISE, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwlosko/pseuds/kwlosko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun isn't entirely sure what time it is, just that it's much too late and everyone else is asleep and he really, really needs an opinion on the track that he has spent the past twelve hours editing. But Junhui and Wonwoo have always been much too good at pulling his focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Deprivation

There was a very good chance that Changkyun was dying.

His vision was fuzzy, barely able to make out a 4 on the clock in the corner of the computer, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to focus on the waves of sound taking up most of the screen. It was no use – they became meaningless, black lines of static as he hit the play button again. It sounded good, at least… But that might have just been the sleep deprivation.

He needed a second opinion… and he had been the sole occupant of the studio for at least two hours now. So with a sigh, though he felt guilty and though the ‘4’ was buzzing around in his addled mind, he hit the little blue icon and tapped out a line that required far too much focus.

_You still awake?_

It took less than a minute for a reply, but he was relieved that he didn’t completely crash in those few seconds.

_Am now. Something wrong?_

He sighed softly, dragging his fingers over the keys and checking his words over twice.

_Can you listen to this and give me a call?_

He dropped the file into the chat, rubbing at his face as he sat up too straight. He didn’t want to seem half-dead when he answered, no matter how he might feel. But it was a long, long four minutes before the distinctive little beeping started and allowed him to pick up.

“Hey…” Junhui was still laying down, hair messy and eyes half-glazed-over and voice rough with sleep. Suddenly Changkyun was much, much more awake. “Listened to your song.” The Korean was clearly taking a bit longer to process than normal, and it was so, so… _cute_. “It’s really, really good… But I mean, you produced it, so…” There was that beautifully teasing smirk, the sleep in his eyes mingling with the affection in a way that made the elder’s heart stammer.

“Yeah?” Changkyun let out a breath of relief, nearly face-planting into the keyboard right then and there. He couldn’t bring himself to respond to the joking, not properly. “’m glad you think so…”

“It’s… way too early for me to give critique, though,” Junhui murmured, free hand toying with something against his stomach. It took a moment for Changkyun to realize that it was a hand.

“’s Woo awake?” He rubbed at his eyes again, trying to bring himself a bit more to life, a head of dark hair peeking up from behind Junhui in response.

The younger gave an exaggerated yawn before nuzzling into the Chinese boy’s neck, the contrast in their skin tones absolutely stunning. “Hey…” He gave a sleepy smile, deep voice sounding _wrecked_ and okay, Changkyun was having a little bit of trouble breathing. “He made me listen, too. It was really good, for four in the damn morning.” The words were soft, teasing, his arm wrapping a little tighter around Junhui’s waist and _God_ , Changkyun would do anything to be there with them.

“What a compliment,” he mumbled instead, echoing that smile as his gaze raised back to their faces. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Wonwoo’s free hand awkwardly reached up from where it was trapped behind Junhui to fix his hair, and Changkyun found himself missing the mess more than he thought that he would. It was… homey, in some odd way. Seeing him so rumpled and vulnerable, so unlike the boy that appeared in front of the cameras, felt… intimate. “I mean, ‘s not saying much, but… Yeah. A lot better.”

“Good.” Something in the back of Changkyun’s mind told him that they were supposed to be talking about something in particular, but he ignored the nagging little noise in favor of just getting lost in how pretty Junhui’s eyes were as they threatened to close again ( _“Why is your voice so soothing?_ _It always makes me want to fall asleep,”_ he had grumbled weeks ago, much to Wonwoo’s amused agreement, only for the comment to be turned on him as well) as the younger pressed a soft kiss against the skin of his neck. He couldn’t remember liking _colors_ so much until he saw how pretty the soft pink of his lips looked between the almost-white of his skin and the beautiful tan of Junhui’s.

“You guys are still doing promotions, right?” the eldest mumbled, trying not to focus on how nicely the colors fit together, how nicely _they_ did, because he should be right there with them, curling up in their arms and sharing those addictively sweet, sleepy kisses until someone dragged them out of bed.

But for now? Just watching them, just seeing how Wonwoo’s cheesy grins were exaggerated even in sleep, just listening to Junhui break into soft, amused laughter at the slightest hint of a joke from his lips? That was enough.

-           -           -

When Jooheon woke him up the next morning, he had keyboard impressions running across his cheek and grogginess ringing throughout his entire body as he tried to force himself to sit up straight.

The elder laughed mostly to himself, warm and cute and showing off his dimples to their full extent as he turned to the computer. He just smiled, looking at the two boys dead asleep on the other side of the screen, all messy hair and tangled limbs and overbearingly sweet expressions, and quietly ended the call.


End file.
